robotwarsfandomcom-20200215-history
Forum:Discussion
This is the official discussion page for the Arena. If you have an idea for a competition, please create a level three subheading, and provide a basic outline of your idea, under the section titles 'Tournament ideas'. If you want to discuss a topic besides this, changes to policy etc, please do so under the 'General ideas' heading. After the current Arena competition has finished, voting will be opened to decide which of the submitted competition ideas will be used for the next competition. Users are permitted to create and host their own Arena competitions with approval from the other users. General ideas Tournament ideas Alphabetical championships We have had a lot of Series x, but it's aplhabetised! tournaments on userpages for the last few months, and it got me thinking about how we can do something like that as an arena tournament. Maybe we should do battles with each letter of the alphabet to find the best robot starting with each letter. A Heat for each letter with the best 8 (or less if there are only less) robots from each letter (eg: B - Behemoth, Black Hole, Bigger Brother, Bulldog Breed and more). We would add a heat for robots starting with a number too. They fight in a heat to declare a "best of the letter". Potentially it could then carry on to find the best letter (which would only ever end up as being C for Carbide though...). Thoughts? Jimlaad43(talk) 22:03, August 5, 2017 (UTC) :To be honest I'm hesitant to have any tournament with Carbide until Series 10/11 or future shownus it can be beaten. Toon Ganondorf (t ''' 01:09, August 6, 2017 (UTC) ::Carbide is a major worry as it's almost unbeatable. However this is a great idea to go ahead with. One idea could be to add every competitor into Random.Org and have what ones were there, use them in an alphabetised fashion. Diotoir the son of nemesis (talk) 12:04, August 6, 2017 (UTC) :::An alphabetized Ragnabot isnt a good idea for the arena. (But userpages maybe...) --Jimlaad43(talk) 12:37, August 6, 2017 (UTC) Robot Wars World Cup 2018 Thinking further ahead, I have an idea that is based on one of the first tournaments that was created in the Arena forums I believe. Considering that the 2018 World Cup will be taking place in June next year, I believe that a sequel to the original Robot Wars World Cup should be established in the same time period. Not only would a 2018 version be appropriate for next year, I also feel that the variety of different tournaments (Combat, Football and a possible Tag Team Terror), would prove for interesting debate. In addition, unlike the original that was held in 2009, the 2018 version will be benefitted by the inclusion of Reboot robots, which I argue would make for fresh and balanced competition. To balance this tournament further, giving spots for the England team to unsung heroes of the Classic and Reboot series would ensure that this competition would not be dominated by Carbide and other "overpowered" machines. The only issue is that I personally will not be hosting the tournament in the specified June-July period, since I will be experiencing some major life events at the same time that are more important than the Arena forums. That said, Robot Wars World Cup 2018 could be hosted by anyone, of which I would prefer that someone who has never hosted an Arena tournament before then is given a chance. So what do you ladies and gentlemen think? SpaceManiac888 (Talk) 21:40, December 6, 2017 (UTC) I'm on-board with this idea & I was at the filming for the international special back in May and there's a lot of competitors for this tournament plus I'll be happy to host this tournament when the time comes. Lewis05 (talk) 22:55, December 6, 2017 (UTC) Audited Series 2 Series 2 is one of the few series' that hasn't yet been Audited, and it could be nice to go back to a tournament where early robots aren't instantly cast aside because they happened to be up against an alsoran from Series 7. The Gauntlet and Trials aren't that hard to judge really, as long as we have enough people voting. This could also help with the Series 2 rewrite. I'm struggling to find the time to start watching the Series and reformatting every episode page as exams are coming up in May. Anyway, we have enough information that we can come up with seeds (or not) and play around with it quite nicely. Jimlaad43(talk) 20:28, April 15, 2018 (UTC) Comments Audited Extreme Warriors 1 When the US Championship is only one episode in the series, something is wrong. With a properly formatted tournament set out, this could be golden. Plus the episodes have now all surfaced into something watchable, so this has potential. Jimlaad43(talk) 20:28, April 15, 2018 (UTC) Comments Welterweight Championship A tournament designed to bridge the gap between Middleweight and Heavyweight. This should allow the lighter Heavyweight robots to finally shine. Think of robots like Mighty Mouse, Sweeney Todd and Ghetto-Bot, that were a lot lighter than the weight limit. Add all these in to a tournament. That isn't it though. Clusterbots can be split up into separate robots. Both halves of Gemini enter the tournament as separate entries, Crackers 'n' Smash becomes Crackers and Smash. All three parts of √3 (because it's tough to work out the best way to split them), and maybe The Swarm could still be two clusterbots - the two bots called "Skye" enter as Skye, while the other three can be a team too. Set the weight limit to 75 or 70kg and fill it with robots until we have a good number and go crazy. Jimlaad43(talk) 20:28, April 15, 2018 (UTC) Comments Fictional Game Tournament We know how to judge robots in the arena, so why not host a tournament with all the fictional robots from the Robot Wars games? There's enough info on each page to work out what to say about each robot, and I'm sure some of you will do the fights when they appear to test the result. We could even switch up the arena each heat to a different in-game one! We're all experienced enough to come up with something good. Jimlaad43(talk) 20:28, April 15, 2018 (UTC) Post-Audited Series 10 Now, I should mention that Jimlaad probably has some special events planned after the main competition of Audited Series 10 (which he can take as much time as needs on), but I think it makes sense to discuss what we are going to do after that tournament ends. As of 14 April, 2018, I think it is still a tad too early to propose the Robot Wars World Cup 2018. Ideally, we should have that running by early June. Therefore, I am going to pledge my support to either '''Audited Series 2 (to celebrate the 20th anniversary of Series 2), or A Fantasy Audited War 3 (nearly been four years since the second series began). SpaceManiac888 (Talk) 17:25, April 14, 2018 (UTC) :I'd be happy to have a go at hosting an Audited Series 2 if everyone's OK with that. Hogwild94 (talk) 18:24, April 14, 2018 (UTC) ::TBH, I hadn't thought of doing any special events. The only thing I'd think of was my proposed Welterweight Championship, but that's a separate thing, so I don't feel like it's fair to just jump into that. Plus, that tournament can be held by anyone, not just me because I proposed it. Jimlaad43(talk) 18:46, April 14, 2018 (UTC) :::Well, personally, I can think of two options I'd personally like to see: Audited Series 2, since that's the only classic series we have yet to do, or Audited Extreme Warriors 1, since we haven't done an international competition in a while and EW1 really could benefit from auditing. I'd be happy to do either or, and I also have ideas for side tournaments for each of them (although if Hogwild wants to do Series 2 himself, I won't mind). CrashBash (talk) 18:51, April 14, 2018 (UTC) ::::Since doing the HD remakes, I say Series 2 due to being more fresh in my mind.Diotoir the son of nemesis (talk) 18:55, April 14, 2018 (UTC) :At the moment, Audited Series 2 is taking an early lead. I will support Hogwild as host, as long as CrashBash is OK with him hosting (which at the moment, he is). On another note, what is the general consensus for A Fantasy Audited War 3, the Welterweight Championship and Audited Extreme Warriors 1? SpaceManiac888 (Talk) 09:57, April 15, 2018 (UTC) ::::I am extremely ready for Audited Series 2. Would enjoy an Audited Extreme Warriors in the future. [[User:ToastUltimatum|'T'OAS]][[User talk:ToastUltimatum|'T']] 10:22, April 15, 2018 (UTC) :::::I would find a Fantasy Audited War very enjoyable to do soon. Audited Series 2 for me here, though. Nweston8 (talk) 20:36, April 15, 2018 (UTC) Poll Looking at the comments above, it is pretty clear that Audited Series 2 is the tournament that the majority want to do next. However, in the interest of fairness (in terms of allowing others to vote), I think a poll would be suitable, especially since Audited Series 10 is about to reach the end of the line. Four tournaments have been proposed in the comments, so they are the candidates for the next tournament. A Fantasy Audited War 3 #I am happy with the other three tournaments, to be honest. However, I still would prefer A Fantasy Audited War 3 for two reasons. Firstly, it has been almost four years since A Fantasy Audited War 2, and I found that tournament to be quite fascinating on a personal note. In addition, I actually think it would be fun to have older versions of the Reboot era robots competing (indeed, Series 8's Carbide and Eruption are now quite beatable in my opinion!). SpaceManiac888 (Talk) 18:05, April 24, 2018 (UTC) Audited Extreme Warriors 1 Audited Series 2 #Same reasons I gave above.Diotoir the son of nemesis (talk) 18:10, April 24, 2018 (UTC) #I'd back this given it's the only original series we haven't done yet, and I'd still be happy to have a go at hosting it if everyone else is OK. Hogwild94 (talk) 18:11, April 24, 2018 (UTC) #This just feels like the right option, since it's the only classic series left to be Audited. I think we'd need to establish some guidelines to stop all the fights being "push-into-PPZ-job-done", but this is the tournament I'd personally like to see, and I don't even like Series 2, at all. CrashBash (talk) 18:12, April 24, 2018 (UTC) Welterweight Championship